


“That’s the easy part.”

by KittsFics



Series: Fictober20 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobos, Gen, M/M, Setting up Camp, and being chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: Gladio nods and stretches his shoulders out before heading over to where the other two are curled up in a pile of chocobos. He whistles and his own bird rises to her feet, knocking Noct sideways in her hurry for head scritches.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: Fictober20 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949635
Kudos: 11





	“That’s the easy part.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Fictober19  
> List of prompts here: [ x ](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/prompts20)  
> 

It takes them longer than it should to set the camp up when they reach a haven in the late afternoon, most of the work falling to Gladio and Noct as the other two have lingering injuries and stiffness that potions aren't improving. Their chocobos aren't making it easier, crowding round Prom and getting in the way, making sad cooing sounds and preening his hair with gentle beaks. 

Ignis has been setting up his cooking table up and looking through the cold box from his camp chair, mumbling and checking things against lists on his phone. Gladio gives the tent one last prod, deciding that its not going to collapse on them during the night and wanders over, running a hand through Ig’s hair. He tolerates it for a moment before catching Gladio’s wrist and tugging him down, guiding his arms round his neck. Gladio takes advantage, pressing a kiss to his cheek and takes a moment to relax. 

"I hate to tell you but that was the easy part.”

Gladio sighs, burying his face in the side of Ig's neck. "Do I want to ask?"

"With the fight this morning we didn't get to town, so we're low on supplies. I saw peppers, mushrooms and tomatoes down by the lake, and we have some eggs and rice left, so if you have half an hour’s work left in you…" 

"Sure Iggy. If I take Noct will the two of you be okay?" 

He disentangles himself and watches as Ig rises, carefully testing his ankle before nodding. "I don't think I'll be doing flips today but we'll be fine, I'll call you if anything happens."

Gladio nods and stretches his shoulders out before heading over to where the other two are curled up in a pile of chocobos. He whistles and his own bird rises to her feet, knocking Noct sideways in her hurry for head scritches. 

"Heya buddy," he obliges and his chocobo trills happily as Prom laughs, "Come on Princess, we gotta work for our dinner." There's a soft moan and Noct desperately tries to suffocate himself in his chocobos feathers. A gentle kick later and he’s on his feet, rubbing his eyes with a yawn and sticking his phone in his pocket.

“If I have to come, can I get some fishing in?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat to me on my tumblr (also [ kittsfics ](https://kittsfics.tumblr.com/))!


End file.
